Charmed: The Essence
by Endorell-Taelos
Summary: This fan-fiction, Charmed: The Essence takes place after Charmed Season Six, which was aired between the years 2006 to 2007. In this story Phoebe comes across a little girl who isn't what she seems to be. Written back in 2006.
1. Chapter 1

October 2005

A few weeks after baby Chris Halliwell was born, it had practically been a demon-free month for the Halliwell sisters. Paige Matthews and Piper Halliwell were out at P3 for the night, and there was also Leo who was looking after toddler Wyatt and baby Chris in the back room.

Phoebe, the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, however, had just finished her writing her advice column at the Bay Mirror and stepped out to walk back home. Phoebe loved walking out at night, to walk out in the clean fresh air. Phoebe thought as she walked out in the night fresh air. It would clear people's minds of unpleasant thoughts and it certainly worked for Phoebe of course.

Phoebe had on her back a small denim backpack in which she kept her daily essentials and of course her witch essentials such as some every-day potions and a small hand-written spell book, which had some collected spells in it from The Book of Shadows.

Meanwhile little did the Charmed Ones know a mysterious neutral force of strong and pure magical energy of both good and evil was about to enter San Francisco's Golden Gate Park, and Phoebe was unknowingly just about to stumble upon it. A major sprout of magical activity sprouted within a clearing of the park drawing a meteor shower along with a small comet of pure ice and a long tail of white, blue, and purple from millions of light years away from the Milky Way solar system towards the middle of the clearing.

The speed of the comet was fast and it was headed straight for collision with the earth. But as it drew nearer, the beautiful magnificent comet seemed to slow down just as it entered earth's atmosphere and entered the Golden Gate Park where it just hovered there for just a moment in a massive spherical light. All around the light was drawing shadows to cling around the light, with both light and dark together the spherical light exploded into a vortex portal in a massive array of the colours of black, blue, grey, red and dark violet.

As the comet made its way over San Francisco, Phoebe Halliwell was hypnotized by its pure magnificence. As she watched she had wondered where it would land, and so she quickly followed it down the street and into the middle of the park where it had stopped without even making a path of destruction. Phoebe had stopped ten meters away from the vortex portal, half-hidden by a tree, it was very windy all around the vortex portal and she was still entranced by the vortex.

Within moments a small dark silhouette came forth out of the vortex. Surrounded by shadows the small silhouette moved away from the vortex. Unaffected by the rapid winds that swooped through the park and looked back towards the swirling vortex, which swirled faster and faster. Until finally the vortex turned into the ball of light again, exploded and bright tiny specks of light consumed the entire park as if they were glowing little pixie lights and the rapid winds subsided.

Phoebe watched unable to believe her own eyes, even though she was a very powerful witch, she never believed a comet would be a trigger to for a universal portal to open. As soon as the specks of light had subsided, the small dark silhouette could now be seen through human eyes as it moved through the shadows and into the moonlight.

The silhouette was a child, a little girl, no older than seven years of age, with skin as pale as the moon, shoulder-length curly hair of ashen grey and haunting pale iced blue eyes that could say a thousand words, many of sadness.

The little girl was cursed and forsakenly lost, wearing a dirty little blue dress with gold trimmings and a belt which sheathed an athame she also wore small leather sandals that looked very outdated for the current San Francisco, perhaps too outdated considering it was a dress from the medieval era.

Around the little girl's neck she wore a circular gold dragon amulet on a chain which looked identical to the birthmark dragon symbol on the right side on her back under her shoulder blade and on her forearm under her left wrist she wore the birthmark symbol of the Essence, She also had tattoo-like markings of a thorn branch on both of her ankles, and upon her head a small golden tiara.

From just looking at the child, Phoebe was instantly reminded of the old and evil Demon of Fear, Barbas, who plainly being able to frighten witches to death. But, Phoebe was interested about the child even though the child may be evil; she knew this because of her ghostly appearance.

The little girl sighed lightly, knowing now she couldn't go back from once she came, and she desperately wished she could go back home. The problem was that she had no memory of what had happen before she landed on Earth, she even forgot her name, but she somehow still remembered what she was and that her life was good and happy in a far-away land of magic, and yes, she was very saddened.

For only a moment Phoebe thought that this little girl was a creation of the demon Barbas, because of their appearance similarities; the hair, the eyes, and the skin, all the same except the child was a girl, young and ethereally lovely. Phoebe had pushed her thoughts aside, she loved children and longed to marry and have children of her own. She saw the child was alone, lost and saddened, with the look in the little girls eyes she knew it was true and the only thing she could want to do was help her.

The little girl glanced around the park clearing wrapping her small delicate arms around her, sad, alone and confused. As an airplane flew way overhead to land in the San Francisco airport, she took her dagger out of the cover and quickly glanced around as the noise loudened she screamed and covered her ears as the almost soundless noise for a moment was truly unbearable, kneeling on the ground she had her arms over her head blocking out the city sounds and lights. The girl was momentarily afraid of where she had come.

Phoebe watched having sympathy for the girl as she cowered in a bundle. Phoebe made her way over to the child and kneeled down in front of her, placing her denim backpack on the ground beside her.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay, its just a plane, there is no need to be afraid" Phoebe said caringly placing her hands on the girls fabric covered shoulders. Full of tears the child looked up at Phoebe, tears running down her pale cheeks. Phoebe smiled lightly and took a hand to her cheek wiping away her tears. She noticed how icy cold her flesh was, and so was cautious about her, knowing that the child was not at all normal.

The gasped feeling the hand upon her shoulder and she looked up raising her dagger towards the woman. "Where am I?" The little girl asked curiously. Her vampire demonic senses adjusting to the new surroundings, the glistening of her tiny ivory fangs showing through as she spoke. Phoebe didn't freak out and used her hand to lower the girls hand which held the dagger; she barely noticed the glistening and ignored the possible evil aura that beamed off of the child.

"You are in San Francisco, child" Phoebe answered plainly.

Still curious, the girl didn't know where San Francisco was and asked more questions on the subject. "Where is San Francisco?"

Phoebe tilted her head slightly "Eh. California"

"Where is California?"

"The West Coast of America" Phoebe was curious as to why the child was asking so much questions to know about the location of where she was.

"Where is America?"

Phoebe sighed lightly; "you don't know much do you?" She thought for a moment, "I am sorry. San Francisco is in the state of California of the United States of America of the planet Earth, which is located in the Milky Way solar system of the universe." She explained as if she was a talking encyclopedia.

"Oh. Okay. I am so sorry to make you explain that, I am not from here. Earth, or even this time apparently" the little girl said.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to be sorry. Would you like for me to help you go back? What is your name?"

"I would like to know why I am here, who I am. I don't even know my name" the child looked distressed but continued without a knowing who the lady was. "Would you be able to help me?"

"I could try to help you out sweetie, with all my knowledge or find people to help you out if I cannot. By the way my name is Phoebe Halliwell, and I suppose, if you wanted of course, can I give you a name, just until you remember your own?" She smiled kindly.

The girl smiled cheerfully and nodded, putting her dagger back into its sheath. "Thankyou so much Phoebe! I wouldn't mind you calling me a name"

Phoebe smiled happily and thought deeply for a moment "How about Lily Winter?"

The girls smile gleamed as she nodded again "I will, I like that name, thankyou Phoebe" both Lily and Phoebe smiled and hugged each other.

Phoebe smiled and stood up putting her denim backpack on her back, "Lily come with me. I want to show you something"

Lily stood up on two feet after Phoebe and followed her to the other side of the park clearing. Phoebe stopped and raised her hand to the side; she smiled and chanted a spell beneath her breath. Within her hand an old twig and tree branch broomstick materialized.

Once the spell was finished and the broom was made she held it with two hands horizontal with the ground and within a moment the broomstick began to float off of her hands and she moved her hands away from the broom as it hovered in thin air.

Lily was happy and delighted to know she found the right person to help her, now that she thought that Phoebe was a magical being like herself. "You're a witch? I thought witches only existed in the old days"

Phoebe nodded and smiled, "Of course, I am a witch. Here on earth witches have always existed and now in the twenty-first century they still exist, its just very hard to find them." She mounted on to the magical broom in which she used when she and her sisters went into the past. "Would you like to take a ride with me and see the city?"

"Oh yes," Lily replied and came over to the broomstick where Phoebe helped her up onto the broom in front of her.

"Lets fly," Phoebe said as the broom floated up higher and higher and above the park treetops. She began to manuvre her magical broomstick to fly around the edges of the park so Lily could see the city's buildings and streets but also make sure no one else's sees a broom flying with people on it.

Lily thought it felt strange to fly on a broom as she never done so before. The wind seemed to bounce off of Phoebe carrying her scent of blood with her. The little vampire demon Lily began to feel hungry. It was only then that become somewhat scared to fall off the broom when Phoebe took the broom to a faster speed and had a sharp corner when they turned to go back into the middle of the park where the clearing was.

Lily held tight onto the broom and had then looked to the side towards Phoebe "please let me off "

Phoebe nodded lightly as she slowed down she accidentally brushed up against a tree branch with her arm a deep cut was made and blood started to seep out from the wound. On the broom they started to slowly float down into the clearing where she helped Lily down to the ground as she sat so both feet had been on one side as the broom still continued to hover. She looked to Lily and smiled softly "I would not have let you go. You would not have fell I promise you that. If you ever decide you want to go for another spin your welcome to ride with me any time you like"

Lily tried her best to ignore her need for Phoebe's blood. "You're bleeding" she was concerned for her, but with her demonic side stepping into her mind. She wanted to punish Phoebe for scaring her and at that same time feed to stop her vampiric hunger. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, as they became slightly a darker shade of blue before turning back into the iced colour.

Lily bared her tiny ivory vampiric fangs as she stepped towards her and pounced at her like a lion preying on an animal with speed, to try and knock her off of her broom to make her fall so she could hold her there pinned. As much as Phoebe would regret she would show anyone one to mess with a witch, better yet, a Charmed One, with that she kicked Lily away from her which would send her back into the tree and fell to the ground badly hurt.

Lying there for a moment, Lily cried as she held her stomach "I'm sorry" she murmured. She couldn't help her hunger before the she could even get up again Phoebe pulled a small bottle and her hand written Spell book out from her backpack and chanted the spell which most suited the moment. She then threw the bottle down which exploded on impact, and the white smoke filled the air around Lily, which caused her to pass out in a matter of seconds.

Phoebe slowly lowered herself to Lily and picked her up into her arms. Phoebe floated back up into the air on her broomstick, above the trees and began to fly though the city. Making sure she is not seen by human eyes, before she knew it she was in the courtyard of the Halliwell Manor, an old big Victorian house, had been where her and her two sisters have lived and she found it was the most safest place.

Phoebe kept Lily in her arms being careful on her stomach knowing she broken her ribs when she kicked her back. She dismounted her boom and walked into the house and into the solarium after she had unlocked the glass doors. Soon she laid her down comfortably on the sofa, stood up and took her backpack off and placed it on the opposite sofa. It was then that she had called out "Leo!" Knowing that Leo will come to her help.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed: The Essence - Part 2  
What is Lily? Good? - Evil?

Within a few minutes a stream of blue and sparkling white light appeared a few meters away from Phoebe. The stream of light materialized into a young handsome Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. "You called?" He looked to Phoebe and noticed she had blood running down her arm. "What happened to you?"

He moved over to her and held his hand to her arm. A golden glow appeared around under his hand, where her arm healed over. "Thanks" Phoebe responded and then continued "I need your help. Could you please help me heal her," she gestured him over to the sleeping wounded Lily on the sofa.

"Is she an Innocent?" Leo asked.

"Not really," replied Phoebe trying to hide back a nervous laugh.

"Is she a demon?"

"I am not really sure what she is, but I believe she needs my, our, help" Phoebe replied seriously. "She tried to attack me though, but it was all a misunderstanding"

"You know Whitelighter's cannot heal anyone else except for mortals and their charges. What makes you think I could heal her?"

"I could try working a potion and combine it with your healing powers?"

"We shouldn't really do it without consulting your sisters" with that exact moment the front door opened and in wheeled the two-seated baby stroller with Wyatt and Chris in it.  
Next came in Piper who pushed it and then followed Paige and Leo who all came into the sitting room. Phoebe both looked over towards their family who just entered.

"Just in time how about that?" Leo muttered over to Phoebe.

When the two sisters entered the room with Chris and Wyatt. They glanced towards Phoebe and Leo with a questioning look.

"Time for what?" Said Piper as she lifted her son Wyatt from his stroller and placed him on the floor to roam free but kept sleeping Chris in the stroller. Wyatt however sensed the new person in the room and walked over to the sofa to look at the child sleeping there.

"Well. I found a little girl in the park who came out from what I suspected to be was a portal, which was triggered by a comet. She didn't know this place. She didn't know her name, and she doesn't know why she is here on Earth. You see she came from somewhere, which is not Earth. I agreed to help her find her way back," Phoebe replied.

The effect of the bottled potion had already worn off of the sleeping Lily Winter. Lily had begun to stir in her sleep and finally awoken with an opening of her eyes she looked up and glanced around the sitting room of the Halliwell Manor. Lily grumbled lightly in pain, before looking over towards the toddler Wyatt that stood beside the sofa she was laying on. Her cold iced blue eyes stared towards him who seemed to pierce through him; Wyatt began to cry and lifted his magical Whitelighter force field against her.

Lily looked away from him and up towards the ceiling she had let out a cry of pain as she clutched at her broken ribbed chest. Lily screamed out, "I am sorry!" She gasped in pain and continued crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you Phoebe. Please help me! It hurts."

Piper moved over to Wyatt, picked him up to try and comforts him. While Phoebe, Paige, Leo moved close around the sofa to look at the little girl. Of course they felt sorry for her at first. Until they were all reminded of Barbas, the Demon of Fear as the child had many similarities to Barbas.

"She looks like Barbas; you don't suppose she is his child do you?" Leo said bitterly.

"No she is not Barbas' child, I am sure of it. If she were we would of known about it" Phoebe replied.

"I am no demon; I am not a demon!" Lily cried out.

"I want to help her, please help me help her" Phoebe asked to her sisters and Leo.

Phoebe looked towards Lily, "How did you know Barbas was a demon?"

"I... I saw him in your mind, please Phoebe help me my tummy hurts!" Cried Lily.

Piper and Paige looked at Leo who looked as if he was finally accepting the healing of the child. Piper looked at Phoebe and nodded, "Alright, we will help her"

Phoebe smiled and kneeled down at the sofa side, wiping Lily's ashen grey hair out from over her eyes and then looked up towards the girls and Leo, "I may have broken her ribs. Could we try healing her? If it doesn't work could we work a potion along with Leo and Paige's healing powers?"

With Leo and Paige put together they used their healing hands over little Lily's chest and with a few moments their hands were flung back away from Lily.

"She is evil." Leo said angrily.

"No, she is not. She is something different. I know!" Phoebe said agitatedly

"Let's resort to potion making" sighed Phoebe.

Leo, Paige and Piper went off into the kitchen, but Phoebe stayed behind for a moment "Just wait here and relax."

Once in the kitchen Leo turned to the two sisters

"I don't trust this child, remember those vicious killer demons that were trapped as children? We all know that demons come in all shapes and sizes, big or small, adult or child." Leo said

"I trust in Phoebe and what she knows of this child. If this child isn't a pure innocent then we will know, we will vanquish her as soon as possible as when we know what she is." Replied Piper

Paige moved over to the kitchen cupboards and fumbled through different magical herbs and already made potions she looked over to them, "I agree"

With that moment Phoebe moved through the kitchen door with a concerned look on her face, "She is getting worse. Could we please hurry in making a potion?" She moved over where Paige was.

Paige and Phoebe brought out twenty-four little oil bottles out from the cupboard and set them on the table while Piper place their cauldron on the table as well after she filled it with a cup of pure spring water. After that they added two teaspoons of Olive, Calendula, Comfrey, Rosemary, Lavender, Basil, Daisy, Mint, Barley, Coriander, Fennel, Persimmon, Rosemary, Wintergreen, Sage, Thyme oils within a few moments of brewing a potion it was complete and ready to be used.

The family moved back to the sofa that where Lily lay. Phoebe was carrying the small cauldron that they used, after placing it down on the coffee table she moved to the edge of the sofa. "We will not hurt you, we promise okay?" Phoebe said reassuringly, with that both Leo and Paige soaked their hands in the potion before moving them over her chest and so then they tried their healing powers once again, and it worked all broken bones in Lily's body perfectly mended.

Lily closed her eyes for just a moment as her body began and finishes mending. She smiled lightly feeling at peace of the sensation of the power of their healing hands. The healing power had also tied off her vampiric hunger. It would seem she awoke from a trance her eyes flung open and she looked up towards Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe, "Thankyou" she murmured.

Leo and Piper still didn't approve of having what could possibly be a demon child living in their home, but both Phoebe and Paige had grown accustomed to Lily. Lily smiled and sat up as she flung her arms around Phoebe hugging her, "Thankyou so much!" Phoebe smiled and nodded; "You're very welcome Lily"

Paige thought for a moment before noticing what Lily was wearing. "You know we don't even know where this child came from or even who she is, but if she is going to stay here. We best to find some modern day clothing for her and look her up in the Book of Shadows just in case she was from our world"

"I have a Book of Shadows... or at least I used to" Lily commented.

"Are you a witch?" Asked Piper.

Lily shrugged before being picked up by Phoebe. "Lets just go upstairs and look her up in the Book of Shadows, it would be much easier to know" Phoebe said as she led her sisters and Leo upstairs.

Once upstairs Phoebe put Lily down and moved over to the stand where the book laid and started flipping through it with Piper, Paige and Leo gathered nearby. Lily watched in wonder before going to the bookstand.

"Phoebe, I think I can help" Lily said questioningly and Phoebe nodded picking her up. Now that Lily was in height with the book, she moved her hands over the pages and closed her eyes and with a magical force the pages started to flip over quickly, Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe were stunned. 


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Charmed: The Essence Part - Part 3  
Relinquishing The Sickness Within.  
**

"Lily, try touching the book" Piper said questioningly.

Lily looked over to Piper and nodded before the pages magically turned to two blank pages and sat there.

"The pages are blank" Phoebe said as she was still stunned by the book flipping its pages. As Lily laid her small pale hands on the two pages. The pages began to glow a magnificent gold, when the glow died down black inked writing started to appear along with a sketch of Lily.

As Lily took her hands away as Piper asked, as she wanted to read what there was all of the writing began to disappear. Phoebe tried as much as she can to read what was there which wasn't much.

"I couldn't see anything of interest; the information faded as quickly as it came to view" sighed Phoebe.

"Lily put your hands on the book and try again." Questioned Piper.

As Lily went to lay her hands back down onto the parchment papers there was that golden glow again. This time the book did not allow her to lay her hands, she jolted them back quickly as she felt it burning her palms.

Once Phoebe put Lily down onto the ground she looked at Lily's palms, there was no apparent burns left. Lily sighed lightly and rubbed at her hands.

"There is nothing in there about me? How am I going to find my way home now?" Lily started to cry.

Leo started to feel sorry for Lily, as did Piper and Paige, knowing now that Lily didn't seem as evil as they thought.

"We will find a way. I promise you" Leo said.

"Hush now, sweetheart. It will be okay" Phoebe said as she took Lily into her arms. Lily was so tired of her journey and sadness she laid her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe stood up and looked to her sisters and Leo. "I am going to put her to rest in my bed. Tomorrow I am going have to go out and buy some clothes for her."

Phoebe headed out of the attic with Lily in her arms, went into her room and laid her on the bed, and Lily went straight off to sleep exhausted. Phoebe kept by her side, but after a while she also fell asleep. With that Paige also headed to bed along with Wyatt, Chris and Piper in their own bedroom.

For the family's sake Leo orbed up to where all the Whitelighter elders reside to gain knowledge of what Lily is. They found no knowledge as much as Leo wished to find. Leo persisted in the search in all information that the elders kept searching for answers.

The night had seemed to go by so quickly and soon it was morning. In the bedrooms of the house the curtains were pulled shut, but only before they were pulled open by the bedrooms possessors.

Lily was still sleeping on Phoebe bed, when Phoebe awoke and pulled open her bedroom curtains, the morning light poured into the room and onto the sleeping Lily, but soon the light had started to burn her, small streams of smoke rose off her and she was screaming in pain.

"The light! It Hurts!" She cried, pulling the quilt over her to block the sun rays.

"Oh dear" Phoebe realized what she had done and quickly pulled the curtains closed again, she turned to Lily kneeling beside the bed, "I am sorry sweetheart, Is there by any chance you know what you are? A vampire perhaps?"

Lily sighed and nodded slowly; "I am not only a vampire, what else of me I do not know."  
Phoebe lost her train of thought for the moment before she heard the morning cries of her nephews Chris and Wyatt. She smiled slightly before moving to the door and peeking outside to her sisters and nephews have also woken up and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Piper, Paige" Phoebe spoke out.

Phoebe 's sisters looked at her questioningly.

"Lily is allergic to the sunlight. Could we work a spell that would decrease her allergy?"

"She's a vampire?" Paige asked questioningly and Phoebe solemnly nodded.

"Well, I am sure that we could work a spell that would take her need for blood and her weakness to the sun away completely" said Piper.

Lily watched the sisters talking whilst sitting upon Phoebe's bed, "I really don't wish to be a vampire anymore. The hunger hurts, and the sun hurts. I would like to see the green of the grass, the blue of the skies."

Phoebe looked over towards Lily with compassion and smiled lightly, "You will our promise to help you has begun."  
The sisters looked over towards the white-ghost like Lily; "Wait here and we will try to work on a potion or spell." Piper said.

Lily nodded and sighed lightly as the sisters and Wyatt turned to go downstairs, Lily waited patiently. Once downstairs Piper helped Wyatt and Chris to breakfast and Paige and Phoebe started to work on the spell, after looking within the Book of Shadows they now realized what they needed to do.

"Okay, to heal a vampire weakness we need five white candles, mortal blood without the weakness of sunlight and essence of garlic." Phoebe said.

"Shouldn't be hard to get, we can use our own blood and candles, all we need to do is go to an occult store and pick up the bottle of garlic essence, we have ran out when we healed Lily last night." Piper said whilst preparing and giving Wyatt and Chris his breakfast.

"All right, I will get the garlic essence." Paige said walking out of the kitchen and to go and buy the bottle.

"And I will prepare for the spell in the attic." Phoebe said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. Once upstairs in the attic, Phoebe took a piece of white coloured chalk and drawn a pentagram on the floor of the attic and on the five points of the star, she place a white candle on top the five points.

After Piper got Wyatt ready, she called out for Leo. "Leo!" As soon as she called out his name, Leo orbed down to her.

"How is Lily?" He asked.

"She's fine, we found out she was half vampire so we are going to vanquish that side of her. It's killing her. Other than that Paige and Phoebe have gone to prepare the spell. I need you do a favor for me, look after Wyatt and Chris, whilst we vanquish Lily's vampire state and shop for some things for her, I can tell she will be staying here for a long time. Have you found anything out about her from the Elders?" Piper replied.

"Sadly no, even though the elders are good for many things, they have no knowledge of what Lily is. All they know is she is a being from a world many universes away." Leo said taking Wyatt and Chris into his arms, "I will look after Wyatt and Chris and I will bring him back in the afternoon okay?" He orbed away with his sons.

With that moment Paige walked through the door, "Phoebe, Piper I'm back." She said as she walked through the house to the staircase, Piper met her at the stairs.

"Did you get the garlic?" Piper asked.

"Yes, is everything ready?" Paige replied going upstairs to the attic and Piper followed her. "Phoebe prepared for the spell upstairs."

Meanwhile once Phoebe was finished setting up the pentagram and candle circle she collected Lily from her bedroom.

The three sisters gathered in the attic and Lily followed, luckily though there was not much sunlight streaming into the attic.

"Are you ready Lily?" Phoebe asked.

Lily nodded plainly. Phoebe looked towards her sisters before directing Lily to sit down within the circle of candles on top of the pentagram.

"Okay, to start we need to light the candles and pour the mixture of our blood and garlic on top of the melting candles and say the spell." Phoebe said.

The sisters nodded and finalized the spell, placing their blood and the garlic on top of the burning candles, and then gathered around the circle and started to chant the spell.

"From the Power of Three,  
Give this child the power to be free.  
Send her vampire soul away!"

The girls chanted the spell a following two times. Until smoke of the candles beamed up and formed a canopy over the pentagram, bright light filled the circle where Lily continued to sit.

The magic of the spell was certainly working because as the light filled the circle, Lily was temporarily screaming in pain from the spell but she hoped that it wouldn't last for long. She covered her eyes with her arms and the affects of the spell was slowly turning her ashen grey hair into her true color of curly light brown and her eyes turned blue but the slight paleness of her skin stayed the same. Lily's vampire teeth remained the same and the spell was finished with a bright flash of light beaming in the attic and the spell was complete. The light subsided and Lily continued to lie on the ground but seemed so far unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed: The Essence  
Part 4: The Reminiscence of Prue.**

For a moment the girls were worried they had killed Lily, but within a moment Lily woken up with a gasp, she glanced around her and glanced up towards the sisters and smiled, she and stood up looking towards them. "It worked."

"There is one problem Lily, the spell we cast had taken away all your powers from your vampire side. The ability not to grow old and the ability to heal yourself. Do you understand that Lily; you should be completely mortal" Piper said

"Okay." Lily replied. Lily walked out the circle of candles and over to the large window of the attic and glanced outside to the brightly-lit street, she smiled and then turned to Phoebe, "Let's go outside!" With that Lily ran past the three sisters and in to the hallway, the sisters followed.

"Wait, Lily." Phoebe said stopping Lily in her tracks. Lily looked up towards Phoebe. "You can't go out looking like a rag-doll. I'm pretty sure we have some old clothes around here for you to wear just until we go shopping."

"We don't really need to stay around for this do we?" Piper asked

Phoebe shook her head. "No, not really. Lily and I are going to go clothes shopping and bedroom shopping for her. You and I both know that Lily may have to stay with us for quite a while, so I think it would be wise. You and Paige can go to work; Lily and I will be okay alone."

Paige and Piper nodded and got ready for work. Meanwhile back in the attic, Lily and Phoebe fumbled though cardboard storage boxes to find some clothes and successfully found some old clothes. They were the clothes that Phoebe did not expect to find, they were of course a clothes set of her eldest sister's Prue's, which were the red and black long sleeved dress and stockings and black shoes. She remembered the clothes set from when her two eldest sister's Prue and Piper and traveled into past to stop their mother Patty from making a pact with the warlock named Nicolas. Phoebe had begun to reminisce her relationship with Prue, and tears fell down her face.

Lily looked over towards Phoebe and noticed her crying and so she walked over towards her to try and comfort her. Phoebe's saddened thoughts turned into happy thoughts thinking about the past, Phoebe smiled and took the clothes out of the box and handled them over to Lily.

"Here you go Lily, you can wear this today to the shops." Phoebe said happily.

"Thankyou Phoebe" Lily said happily and followed Phoebe out of the attic and into Phoebe's room.

"After you have a shower you can come in here and get dressed okay?" Phoebe said handing Lily bath towel, after directing her to the bathroom. "I will wait downstairs in the kitchen; I will get you some breakfast."

Lily carried her new clothes and bath towel from Phoebe into the bathroom and closed the door behind her after watching Phoebe go downstairs. Back up stairs Lily was trying to figure out how to use the shower and after a small mishap she got it working and started to wash herself.  
After twenty minutes Lily worked out how to use the shower and put on the modern clothes, but keeping her dragon medallion on her and then went downstairs to find Phoebe drinking a cup of coffee and with breakfast cereal laid out for her.

After looking at Lily, Phoebe was reminded of Prue's child self, but of course Lily was not Prue.

By now Piper and Paige had went to work and Lily and Phoebe was in the kitchen talking about many modern things over breakfast, because Lily was not born into a world with cars, buildings or airplanes for that manner, Phoebe had to teach Lily about all things modern.

After breakfast Phoebe gathered her purse and Lily and went out the front door, Lily was happy she could see the sun against the blue sky and against the green grass, Lily smiled happily and ran out onto the road when they was car driving speedily in both directions. Lily was right in the middle of the road and a car was speeding at her, Lily was terrified and looked at the car but before Phoebe could yell out to stop her, one of Lily's powers was shown. Lily crouched down into a bundle on the road and within a moment everything around her was stopped in their tracks, the traffic, the birds and even the pedestrians on the footpaths were frozen.

However Phoebe and Lily were not frozen, Phoebe was confused; "Lily has the power to freeze time?" Putting away her confusion she knew that everything wont stay frozen for long and ran over to Lily helping her up from the ground and taking her onto the footpath, in that instant everything became unfrozen.

"Lily, what have I told you?" Phoebe asked sternly.

"That something's in the modern world are dangerous, like cars." Lily looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay dear, just be careful not to go on the roads without me by your side, you are out of your old kingdom now" Phoebe said caringly, while running her hand through Lily's brown locks of wavy hair. "Just stay by me until you learn how to make your way around in San Francisco okay?"

"Okay Phoebe" Lily nodded, understanding the full dangers of being in the modern world of America.

"Let's go shopping now shall we." Phoebe asked and walked back across the road carefully with Lily, and helped her into her car. With that Phoebe got into the driver's seat and pulled out the Halliwell Manor's driveway before driving down the road.

As Phoebe drove their way down the street she was very thoughtful of what Lily might be, but no one in their knew and neither did the elders. And so then sparked a question, Phoebe glanced over towards Lily, "Lily, what happened back there, with the cars?"

Lily stared blankly towards the dashboard for only a moment before glancing around before looking towards Phoebe. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You stopped time, Lily. You stopped everything around you from moving"

Lily glanced down, "I didn't know that I did it. I'm sorry"

Phoebe looked over towards Lily once again, "Don't be sorry, apparently that was a magical power that saved you from being killed."

"I don't die so easily. Trust me"

Phoebe turned her sight back to follow the road down and into the car park of the mall, lost in thought she frowned thinking, It seems as though this child is more than she seems, more than we know, and whatever that is I am going to find out.

Even though Phoebe thought her thoughts about Lily were unheard Phoebe looked surprised to hear Lily's next set of words. "I believe there is much about me, but I am not so sure anymore." Phoebe called the car to a stop and climbed out of the driver's seat with Lily getting out the car also and walking over to her. "Phoebe, I want to know who I am and why am I here?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed: The Essence Part 5  
The Origin of Lily. **

Phoebe knelt down looking toward her, "Perhaps this might hold the answer of who you are" she glanced down towards the dragon medallion that dangled from a chain around Lily's neck. For a moment medallion began to glow magnificently and Phoebe was mystified by its power, it seemed as though the medallion had a mind of its own and when Phoebe went to touch it to take a closer look at it, Lily quickly grabbed at Phoebe's wrist defensively. As Lily tightened her cold grasp of Phoebe's wrist, they both gasped and flashed into a premonition.

Within a minute of premonition, they saw images that Phoebe could not believe she could have seen.

It all started during the 1300's when dragon spirit elders bestowed a gift to their ancestral daughter who is not only a queen but also a witch with dragon ancestral blood within her. The gift was a daughter to be born on a magical night and was the prophecy child, a powerful child who will bring the downfall of all evil within the Old Kingdom. Within the Old Kingdom the sky was magical, and the moon was not at all big and round but shattered into bits and pieces millions years ago. The Old Kingdom was meant to be good for all time being guided by the dragon elders and noble family, and all dragon elders and royals had indeed one way of identifying each other and that was with the dragon medallion and the family dragon crest upon the bearer's back.

The child was indeed a beautiful child but was cursed with the blood of her demon lord father who wrecked havoc on the old kingdom, her father wanted her dead because she was the only one stopping him from gaining the old kingdom from her dragon witch mother. The child was both good and evil but must choose only one and conquer and defeat evil in the Old Kingdom. The child's father wanted so much to get rid of her and so devised a master plan to send her away through a magical portal across the universe and erase her memory, never to return.

Within a moment the premonition faded and they came back to reality in the car park of the mall, Phoebe gasped feeling the pain of the child within the premonition. Lily was confused and took her icy cold hand away from Phoebe's.

"That's how I got here." Lily murmured almost silently.

"Oh Lily, I am so sorry." Phoebe said caringly and took Lily into her arms hugging her to try and give her comfort. "How about we go shopping now?"

Lily nodded, "Okay." Phoebe stood up taking her handbag and hangs it on her shoulder before taking Lily's hand and walking into the mall. "If I cannot return, where am I going to stay?"

"Well, my sisters and I already agreed to help you out so you can stay with us for as long as you need to, that is why we are going to go shopping for clothes."

"No bed?" Lily asked questioningly

"We have an old bed at home in the attic, it used to be the one I slept in as a child, we will set it up when we get home."

Lily smiled as they walked into the mall she was very amazed at the wonders of the different and modern world, at first Lily was confused as to how the automatic sliding doors opened on their own. "What kind of magic is that?" Lily turned around to look at the doors closing behind her and then turned to look at Phoebe as they kept on walking down the mall into the children's store.

"That isn't magic that's electricity. Nowadays electricity is the power behind nearly everything, like light" Phoebe replied taking a shopping cart and walking into the store beside Lily.

"Electricity, Like This?" Lily asked holding her hand up creating electricity charged energy ball in her hand.

Phoebe looked at the energy ball and gasped knowing that they are in a very busy public place, "Lily!" She almost shouted, "You must not use your powers in public!"

Lily looked up towards Phoebe for a moment, "Why not?" She thought for a moment and closed her hand, which held the energy ball and sighed.

"If anyone knew you were a witch or a supernatural being they might bring back the witch trials where they burn them." Phoebe shuddered at the thought of that for when she traveled to the future and experienced her own execution, to take her mind off of it she asked Lily another question, "Do you like dresses or T-shirts and pants or skirts."

Lily thought for a moment in confusion, pants? T-shirts? For a moment Lily didn't know what Phoebe meant by that, but then realized afterwards, "I would like something comfortable not itchy, this dress is itchy."

Phoebe looked over towards Lily. "Sorry Lily, its the only thing I could find, but lets just focus on getting some clothes. What colors do you like?"

Lily shrugged lightly scratching at her arms; "I don't mind what colors." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed: The Essence Part 6  
An Explanation by Phoebe**

Within two hours of clothes shopping, Phoebe and Lily managed to choose many fashionable children's dresses, tops and skirts, shoes, nightgowns and anything else a child needs to live with, plus anything else Lily may wanted like toys, they also picked out some new bed linen sets pretty ones. Both Lily and Phoebe literately walked out from children's store with six shopping bags full of clothes. Once the clothes were purchased and bagged the two sat down together for lunch and then headed back to the manor.

By late afternoon Paige and Piper returned home and Phoebe and Lily had already set up the old brass child's spare bed in her room, and unpacked the bags into free drawers. With a moment of free time, Lily changed into one of her new dresses, and sat down in the lounge room staring to read a series of stories which were called The Worst Witch by Jill Murphy, a popular British children's series about a young witch named Mildred Hubble who goes to Miss Cackles Academy, a school for young witches.

Meanwhile thinking over the days events with the show of Lily's powers she knew she had to tell her sisters, and so sat to a quiet cup of coffee with her sisters in the kitchen. Phoebe told them about the Premonition that she had as well as the fact that Lily had the ability to freeze time like Piper.

"How can such a small child spark such a premonition like that?" Asked Piper.

"I am not sure, but it felt as though I was there with her in her time, her kingdom. I felt the pain Lily went through. Her suffering, Lily was born to defeat all evil within the kingdom and destroy her father, but because she has not yet tapped into her power as such. She has no knowledge of how and her father wanted her dead but because he knew of her strong untapped power he wanted to turn her evil and the only way for him to do that was to cause her pain. So he sent her away to other universal worlds, and she became a slave, which explains why she has permanent thorn markings on her ankles. But as time went by she slowly began to develop knowledge of how she could and her anger became more intense, so intense that he thought he could not turn her evil. Lily's father completely drained her memory and then sent her as far away from their world as he could and that world was here." Phoebe explained.  
"Why does a child have to suffer so horribly?" Said Paige saddened by the story.

"What puzzles me, is why didn't the elders know about this before you did Phoebe?" Asked Piper

"Well, Lily wares this dragon medallion around her neck, I'm guess it held the history of her as well as the history of her kingdom, and when I touched the medallion and she held my wrist I saw what she went through to come here. The elders are of this world and not of hers that is why they did not know about Lily." Phoebe explained "I'm guessing that this dragon medallion is the crest of her family, she is of ancient royal blood. Lily is a princess, but was born to a disguised evil demon lord father and a good dragon witch mother" she continued.

"Wow, first you had no idea who this child is and then your a expert on Lily History" mocked Paige.

"You know I sometimes get information overloads from my premonitions" said Phoebe eyeing Paige playfully.

"Okay, Okay. Let's just focus, perhaps it is no coincidence why Lily so happened to land in San Francisco with Phoebe nearby. Even though Phoebe thought there is no way for Lily to defeat all evil on her own in her kingdom, perhaps maybe we could help her destroy the evil which resides there and reclaim the land for good" said Piper.

"But how?" Asked Paige.

"Well as I have thought before, Lily does have a strong will against her father's evil and does not want to turn evil herself. I think all we can do is help her recover her memory at this moment in time, maybe later she will reveal what we can do to help her." Explained Phoebe.

"You know we are trying to shoot an arrow through the dark without a knowing of where it might end up." said Piper

"I know, but it is worth a try for the greater good is it not?" asked Phoebe

Meanwhile in the lounge room Lily kept silent enjoying the read of her book but in a moment of time Lily felt thirsty and wanted to go to Phoebe and get a drink. Something happened that she didn't think that would happen, instead of getting up and walking to the kitchen where Phoebe was. Lily turned into twirling orbs of glowing white light and the orbs whirled faster in the air until they disappeared to only appear in the kitchen and form Lily standing there in the kitchen, the girls gasped lightly as they saw Lily materialize.

"A New power?" Asked Piper watching Lily standing there in the kitchen doorway.

For a moment Lily felt somewhat dizzy from magically transporting herself, she looked towards the girls and shook her head slightly from side to side, "I think I have always had the ability to transport myself magically"

"Hey Lily, what is it you wish?" Asked Phoebe

"A drink please."

Phoebe nodded and took a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water into it before handing it over to Lily motioning her to sit down.

"Lily I think I might know how to restore your memory" said Piper

"You do?" Asked Lily

Piper nodded, "I am sure there is a spell in the Book of Shadows that would restore your memory." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Charmed: The Essence Part 7  
Lily's Memory Restoration**

As the sisters and Lily walked upstairs and into the attic they saw over the horizon that the sun was settling down for the night. Paige, Phoebe and Lily stood around the bookstand as they watched Piper fumble through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Finally finding a lost and found spell, she wrote down the spell and then went over to the altar and cauldron in the middle of the attic, and they all sat down around it.

"For the Lost and Found spell to work, we must have a crushed quartz crystal burning in the cauldron with a burning white and purple candle inside it, but we must also place Lily's medallion inside." Piper said handing over the piece of paper to Lily and preparing the candles and crystal in the cauldron.

Lily nodded and took off her dragon medallion from around her neck and placed it in the cauldron along with the other ingredients. With the concentration of everyone around the altar Lily read and chanted the spell from the piece of paper.

"Guiding spirits, I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity.  
Lead me to the knowledge and objects I cannot find.  
Restore that and my peace of mind"

The three sisters Paige, Piper and Phoebe and the little girl Lily Winter all closed their eyes. As they concentrated for the spell to work the potion make a big bang and smoke filled the air and within a moment the smoke was gone and an old parchment scroll materialized in the cauldron. Lily and the sisters then opened their eyes looking towards the scroll with a surprised look, the sisters thought that the spell would work differently but Lily didn't care less. Lily took the scroll and her medallion out from the cauldron and replaced the medallion around her neck before unrolling the scroll before showing Phoebe and her sisters.

"It's a map." Lily said

"Of Your world or ours?" Paige asked

"It looks like San Francisco" Piper said

"How can my belongings be here?" Lily asked.

"Your world must be paralleled to ours." Phoebe said, "Concentrate Lily, think back to your past, what do you remember."

It took a few minutes to concentrate and then all of her memories started to flood back into Lily's mind and she gasped, "I remember everything." Lily looked pale as if she was stuck in a whirlwind swirling around. "The map must show me where to look for my belongings for this world"

"So I was right," Phoebe said taking the scroll from Lily, and continues "our worlds are in paralleled universes only separated by thin veil of time and distance."

"If you can cross over the universal veil doesn't that mean your father would too?" Asked Piper.

Lily nodded solemnly, "Yes; he is the one that sent me through the portal to get rid of me. But my power is so strong that getting rid of me will not work, he needs to kill me to reign in the Old Kingdom."

"We will not let that happen for your sake Lily." Said Paige, "With the Power of Three and your own power you should succeed in destroying your father's evil. But with our help you will need to tell us all you know about yourself" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Charmed: The Essence Part 8  
Objects Found From the Olde**

Remembering back to the conversation that only Phoebe, Paige and Piper were at, Lily heard in and knew much of everything they spoke about.

"Well, Phoebe told you much of it already. The royal family crest upon my back and the medallion around my neck ensures me safe passage within the universal portals, and identifies me as part of the royal family. The one below my neck is a Celtic symbol, which identifies my soul as a universal essence both evil and good. But a spirit can not live without a body and so in this body I am a half dragon witch and half demon, prophesied to destroy all evil in the Old Kingdom. The thorn markings on my ankles signify that I was indeed a slave under evil. My father Ethan ensured that I would become angry and channel my demonic power to help him destroy the old kingdom but I do not want that to happen and neither does my mother, Calera. I now know everything I am and what my powers are, but I need to find my belongings if you were able to help me destroy the evil. I choose to be good, forever even if I have to use my demonic power to destroy evil altogether" Lily explained.

The sisters nodded and glanced at each other briefly, for a moment they wondered what they had gotten themselves into. It was almost as if they knew they were entering into a place they will never come back from, ever, but the they were the Charmed Ones the most powerful of all witches of their time so they knew they had to think strong and bravely.

"Well, lets go and get your belongings" Phoebe said standing, looking at the scroll. "It looks as if it is in the exact that portal opened last night"

Lily nodded and followed Phoebe out of the attic followed by Paige, and Piper.

"I will come with you." Said Paige.

Once they were all downstairs. Phoebe, Lily and Paige turned to look over to Piper.

"I'm staying here; I need to wait for Leo to come home with the boys" Piper said.

"I can orb us to the park where you found Lily enter the world" said Paige.

"Alright, okay. Lily hold my hand." said Phoebe as Paige took hold of Phoebes hand and Lily nodded taking her hand as well before Paige orbed all three of them to the very same spot of the park where Phoebe found Lily entering the world of San Francisco.

Lily glanced around for a moment before looking at the old parchment map thinking before pointing out the spot where she thinks it is. "Over there" she smiled and ran over a tree.

"I can't see anything." Said Paige

"I believe we would have to do a bit of digging around the tree." Said Phoebe.

"Um, we have no shovels." Said Paige.

Lily looked at Paige for a moment confused, what were shovels? Lily thought but then got the drift of what they meant. "No need for shovels." Lily smiled before concentrating on the tree she took her hands and formed a diamond shape out of her hands closed together with her thumbs and her finger closed to it. Lily closed her eyes before separating her hands slowly and as she does the soil gave away around the tree and soon a large old wooden dragon craved box appeared in the ditch that was around the tree. Telekinetically Lily moved the box from out the ditch and placed it in front of her before the soil and ground returned to normal around the tree.

"Whoa," murmured Paige and Phoebe.

"So, she has the powers to freeze time, move things with her mind, transport herself by swirling large balls of white light and electricity charged energy balls" said Phoebe fascinated by the power of such a young child.

"Energy balls?" Asked Paige, Phoebe nodded in reply.

Lily dragged the rather large box across the ground before studying it for a moment, noticing it had a special lock matching the crest on her medallion. Lily took her chain and medallion off before placing the medallion into the matching lock before turning the lock clockwise, she heard a click of the unlocking and before she knew it, it was unlocked and she opened the lid and peeked inside.

"My Book of Shadows, it's here!" Lily gleamed before putting her medallion back on around her neck and looking at Phoebe and Paige who came in to have a look at the well-crafted box.

"Paige and I will carry it for you; it kind of looks heavy." Phoebe said as both Phoebe and Paige took the elaborate gold handles at both ends and Lily held Phoebe's hand once again as they all orbed back to the Manor, in Phoebe's bedroom and settled the old box down.

After the trio arrived back at the Halliwell Manor, the whole prepared for bed, settling down baby Chris and toddler Wyatt for bed and the rest of the family soon followed. But Phoebe and Lily remained awake in Phoebe's bedroom watching Lily fumble through her wooden box. Even though there were not much of her belongings in her box, there was only one thing within the box which may be useful and that was her Book of Shadows.

The book was a leather-bound thick parchment paper filled book and upon the front cover of the leather was her family crest and although it was not the same thickness and size of the Halliwell Book of Shadows, it could be very useful to the Halliwell's and Lily.  
Lily smiled and stood up sitting next to Phoebe on the bed and opened the book, flicking through some pages before opening to a page where she noticed something.

"What is it, Lily?" Asked Phoebe

Lily welled up with tears for a moment, "Its mothers writing. My mother must have written everything in this. Oh Phoebe I miss her so much!"

Phoebe took Lily into her arms and held her closely comforting her, "Oh dear, don't cry. We will find a way for you to return to her once we finish off your father and it is safe for you to return."

For once in a very long time, Phoebe felt a sense of love, caring and compassion to someone little. Phoebe had always wished she had a daughter. Even though that her new friend Lily had a life and a mother in different place she would of liked Lily to be her daughter as they have both got a good connection to each other. And if the worse comes to happen with Lily and she can not return to the Old Kingdom then perhaps Phoebe's dream of motherhood would come finally.

Lily looked up towards Phoebe for a moment and sighed wiping away her tears before smiling, Lily loved to be loved again as it had been for such a long time since she had been loved and cared for. Lily hugged into Phoebe before looking back down flipping through the pages of her Book of Shadows.

"Could it really be possible to return?" Asked Lily. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Charmed: The Essence Part 9  
Vanquishing Ethan Part 1**

There was a moment of silence before violent winds appeared in Phoebe's bedroom, nearly everything within her room was literally flying, spinning around in a circle, hard debris spun and hit Phoebe on the head and knocked her out. Lily's eyes widened in fear for a moment before the winds formed into a miniature tornado and a rather horrible muscular demon appeared in the ravaged bedroom.

Awoken by the racket and Lily's screaming Paige, Leo and Piper ran down the hallway from their bedrooms and opened Phoebe's bedroom door to see Phoebe unconscious. The room was a mess and Lily trying to freeze or telekinetically move her father Ethan but so far unsuccessful and so was Piper's freezing power.

"Oh no." said Piper.

Ethan quickly closed in to Lily grabbing at her neck with his hand and taking her off the bed, to face Leo, Piper, and Paige. Ethan smiled cruelly and Lily cried silently.

"Help me." Lily cried.

"So you must be the Charmed Ones who befriended my daughter. You are not so powerful are you?" Ethan smiled evilly, before flaming himself and his daughter away from the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh, no" murmured Paige, looking over to Piper and Leo who were trying to wake Phoebe.

"Come on wake up Phoebe." Said Piper tapping lightly at Phoebe's cheek, Leo came over and healed the wound upon Phoebe's forehead.

"I will go and check on your boys." Said Paige walking out the room and going to check on Wyatt and Chris who also were awaken by the racket but thankfully were unharmed.  
Phoebe gasped and sat up quickly and glanced around her messy bedroom before looking towards Leo and Piper, "Where is Lily?" She asked concerned.

"Ethan took her." Replied Leo

Phoebe nodded plainly and took Lily's Book of Shadows into her hands; "we have got to get her back. Ethan will kill her and the Old Kingdom if we do not do anything, and Lily's book and box may help us get her back and kill Ethan"

"Phoebe, do you really know what we are getting ourselves into? We could all of our lives in danger, including Wyatt's and Chris's. How do you know she is not the innocent we need to save?" Asked Piper. "This demon seems to be too strong for us."

Phoebe frowned, "I know we could put our lives in infinite danger, but I know Lily is the innocent we need to save, otherwise she would not have stumbled into our path, right?

Besides even though this demonic father of hers is strong that has never stopped us before vanquishing any other demon, with Lily's book and belongings we can save her and vanquish her father."

"Phoebe is right, because we are the protectors of the innocent, we are the Charmed Ones the most powerful of all witches the world of today as ever known, and nothing can stop us" Paige smiled walking back into Phoebe's bedroom after settling Wyatt and Chris back to sleep. Leo raised his eyebrows for a moment before the girls agreed to Paige's words.

"Are the boys okay?" Leo asked Paige

"Yeah." Paige replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Ethan and Lily flamed to Ethan's temporary Underground dwelling. Lily tried her best to fight her way out of her fathers grip, but she knew one day, every time that she tries to resist his power he will become stronger.

"My friends will come for me!" Lily screamed as she was thrown into a cage in which was made specially to keep magic from coming out of it.

"Your friends will not defeat me. The Power of Three is far too weak for a demon such as I" Ethan smirked, "Your friends will soon learn of that."

Lily sighed lightly wiping away her tears and looked down sorrowfully curling up at the bottom of the cage.

"Oh sweet child, soon you will not have to bear the pain of your life any longer" Ethan smirked and turned to walk out of the prison dwelling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her ruthless demonic father, Ethan, kidnapped the moment since Lily. The girls tried to scry to find Lily's presence within San Francisco for at least three minutes, but was so far unsuccessful, it was then the girls and Leo knew that Lily was no longer within San Francisco but in the Underground.

Phoebe knew since that her sisters and herself did not know much on how to fight Lily's father, they had to research everything they can about Lily, her mother and her father, and the only place of where she could find that possible information was that big wooden box.  
Leo and Piper thought it was best that their sons Chris and Wyatt are to be protected. So Leo orbed them both to the Heavens where all the Whitelighter Elders resided for protection he stayed with them and stayed there for as long as it would take for the sisters to defeat Ethan.

Over the next long twenty-four hours the sisters, Phoebe, Paige and Piper studied every object within Lily's box, including her magical tome called The Book of Shadows.  
Lily's Book of Shadows which was a leather-bound thick parchment paper filled book and upon the front cover of the leather was her family crest, filled with many useful information about Ethan and Lily and various spells and potions.  
With much research the girls became exhausted from reading and learning, but they knew kept going on in their quest to help Lily defeat her father.

Within Lily's Book of Shadows, the sisters were curious to find a vanquishing spell for Lily's father and they wondered why Lily had not of used it before. So with the right ingredients the girls made the potion that goes with the spell that was also listed in Lily's Book of Shadows.

After finding a spell in their own Book of Shadows, the girls chanted as spell of protection over Lily before summoning her back to the Halliwell Manor. Of course Ethan was furious, but for a moment he decided to let the Power of Three and Lily do what ever they wished.

Once have being summoned back to the Manor, Lily smiled and hugged Phoebe.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Phoebe  
Lily nodded as tears fell down her face.

"It's all right, sweetie. We have learned everything we can about your father; we also made the potion of vanquishing your father. All we need to do is summon your father, throw the potion, and chant the spell and everything should be okay after that." Said Paige.

"Thankyou so much." Smiled Lily.

With much potion to spare the girls and Lily bottled four bottles with the red colour potion, and each of them had a bottle and spell paper each. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Charmed: The Essence: Part 10  
The Power of Four**

After setting up a crystal cage in the attic the girls and Lily chanted the summoning spell in which they once used to summon the demons Cole and Krell.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Ethan here." The girls and Lily chanted and within a moment Ethan flamed into the attic, and began to throw electricity charged energy balls at the sisters.

The girls easily dodged the energy balls and within a moment Lily concentrated and threw Ethan back into the crystal cage telekinetically but although the crystal cage was once powerful against evil beings, Ethan was much too powerful to be held within.

The girls and Lily quickly gathered in the same spot and threw their bottles of vanquishing potion before chanting.

"Evil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might, stop you're changing from and shape, this vanquish now seals your fate." The girls and Lily chanted but was soon to know that the spell or potion had no effect on Ethan, and he laughed before flaming away back into the Underground.  
Luckily neither the sisters nor Lily was not harmed during the almost vanquish of the highly evil demonic Ethan. Lily began to get angry.

"I thought you said this vanquish would work!" Lily screamed to only end up in tears. "I do not want him to hurt me."

"Oh, sweetie." Phoebe said sympathetically taking the child Lily into her arms to try and comfort her.  
"We had no idea it would not work. After all some spells we cast do not always work, perhaps the power behind the spell is too weak" said Piper.

"Maybe this vanquish is not meant to be a Power of Three vanquish, we could try to summon our sister Prue to help us. Because she was quite powerful wasn't she, before I joined the Power of Three." Said Paige, she always wanted to meet the eldest sister she never knew.

"Oh yes, we could try that." Smiled Phoebe, before turning to face Lily, "Why don't you go downstairs for a rest, we will call you when we are ready for another go at the vanquish." Lily nodded and went downstairs.

"Phoebe, we were never meant to see Prue again we learned that on the day of Prue's funeral." Said Piper, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yes, but maybe Prue and we are ready to see each other again" said Phoebe.

"Okay, we will try. But don't get your hopes up about seeing her again" said Piper.

"Yay!" Gleamed Paige and Phoebe.

Piper sighed lightly before going to the altar, and setting up the altar with sage sticks, five white candles, and incense. The three girls gathered around the altar and pricked their fingers to allow their blood to drop into the cauldron and they began to chant.

"Hear these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Blood of our blood, Prue Halliwell, Come to us, we summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." The girls chanted and without a knowing the elders allowed Prue Halliwell to cross the Great Divide and before the sisters a mass of white swaddling orbs gave way for Prue Halliwell to appear.

"Blessed be my sisters." Said Prue happily.

Piper and Phoebe cried in happiness.

"I didn't think that the spell would work" said Piper.

"It has." Said Prue

"It is so good to see you again." Said Phoebe. "I would like you to meet our youngest sister, Paige"

"Hello" was said to both Paige and Prue. Prue, Piper and Phoebe hugged each other.

"So, what is it that you wish from me?" Asked Prue.

"We ask for your help to vanquish a certain most powerful demon, seeming more powerful than the Source himself." Said Paige

"Can't you use the Power of Three?" Asked Prue

Piper and Phoebe shook their heads. "No, we tried and it would not work."

"Okay." Sighed Prue before continuing; "well I have an idea, remember the spell that bought us our powers in the very beginning?" The girls nodded. "We could use that spell and invoke a Power of Four with all of us." Prue flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows to the very first spell that Phoebe chanted.

"Instead of saying we sisters three, replace it with four" Prue said, Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded before the four sisters held hands and chanted the spell.

"Is there a need to explain why we summoned you?" Asked Phoebe, with that Prue said, "No, I have been watching from the heavens. Poor Lily, but I am sure with all five of us chanting the spell we can get rid of that demon, do you still have some potion left?" Asked Prue

Phoebe nodded, "I will go downstairs and get Lily and some more potion filled bottles"

Two minutes went by Lily and Phoebe went back to the attic to join Prue, Piper and Paige. Phoebe handed over the bottles to her sisters.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Said Paige.

The four Halliwell sisters and Lily stood in a circle facing each other before chanting that summoning spell once again.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Ethan here." The girls and Lily chanted.

Within a moment Ethan flamed into the attic, "How dare you summon me again!" Furious with anger he began to throw high voltage energy balls at the sisters once again.  
The girls easily dodged the energy balls and within a moment the girls with telekinesis concentrated to lock Ethan into the powerful crystal cage, this time trapping him inside.

The girls once again threw their potion bottles at Ethan after chanting the same spell, "Evil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might, stop you're changing from and shape, this vanquish now seals your fate." The girls and Lily chanted, and finally the demon Ethan exploded in flames and diminished from the sister's sight.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Lily sighed in relief and thanked the likes of good that they succeeded in destroying the cruel father of Lily.

"Thankyou Phoebe, Paige and Piper." Lily said smiling.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters four! Make us all Charmed once more." The four sisters chanted and in a shining light the girls gleamed and their powers all became stronger.

"The Power of Four, is what we now are" smiled Paige. 


	11. Chapter 11

Prue smiled before looking seriously to her sisters, "You have done what you needed to do, but now I am sorry but you are going to have to send me back"  
"But you just arrived" said Phoebe.  
"Phoebe. Its alright, you know I am always with you all in spirit like Mom and Grams." Said Prue  
"She's right, we must send her back." Said Piper  
Paige and Phoebe solemnly nodded before, Piper, Paige and Phoebe chanted. "Prue Halliwell, Blood of our Blood, we release you." Prue was gone then without a trace accompanied by big swaddling orbs.  
"And now to get the Power of Three back" said Paige  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe continued to restore the Power of Three, "Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here: The greatest of magic is sought. In this night and at this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power, bring back the Power of Three to we Sisters three."  
"I don't understand why your sister Prue could not stay with us longer." Said Lily.  
"The Elders did not ever let us see her after her funeral and Paige came to stay with us to rekindle the Power of Three, its just really not fair, they let us see Grams and Mom, but not Prue" said Phoebe  
"Yes, it's not fair, but you know the Elders don't let us see deceased relatives without an emergency or good reason." Said Piper  
"Do you think the Old Kingdom and I are safe now?" Asked Lily.  
"Didn't you say that you are spiritually connected to the Old Kingdom?" Asked Phoebe  
"Yes." Replied Lily  
"Perhaps Lily could try sensing the Old Kingdom's situation, like Leo and I can sense charges. Lily try and concentrate and search your soul and its connection to the Old Kingdom then you will know." Said Paige.  
For a moment Lily closed her eyes and concentrated to search her soul, and a few moments later Lily opened her eyes and smiled looking to the three sisters, "The Old Kingdom is finally safe from evil once again, Thankyou so much! So this means I must be safe from the evil of my father as well."  
The three sisters smiled and replied, "You're welcome"  
It was almost two hours past midnight and the family were getting tired from a hard twenty-four hours of battling a very powerful demon, so much so they really did not think that they vanquished Ethan. Anyway they wanted rest and so Piper called Leo and Leo and their sons orbed back into the Manor. Paige, Piper, Leo and Wyatt and Chris all settled down to bed, whilst Phoebe and Lily stayed up putting away all the equipment that the sisters used for making the potions and spells and had a quick tidy up of the Attic.  
Before soon both Phoebe and Lily settled down to rest in Phoebe's reorganised bedroom as before it was like a war zone. It was only moments before Lily had noticed something strange about her large wooden box, and there was nothing no longer inside of it, not even her Book of Shadows.

"Oh no, Everything has disappeared" said Lily, confused.  
"Perhaps your belongings are no longer needed." said Phoebe.  
"But, how am I to return home? A spell of return I am sure was within my Book of Shadows" said Lily starting to panic.  
"Do not worry sweetie, my sisters and I did promise you that we would find a way for you to return." Said Phoebe, before thinking about a realisation that had came to her, she and neither did her sisters, not even Prue was able to open a portal to a world galaxies away.  
"I don't want to find a way; I want to go home, to be with my mother." Replied Lily.  
"You are a powerful dragon witch Lily, search your soul and your mind, deep within there must be that spell you were looking for you to return home. " Said Phoebe  
Lily closed her eyes and tried to concentrate in the search for the spell, before shaking her head and opening her eyes looking her eyes.  
"Just try." Sighed Phoebe  
"I can't." Mumbled Lily.  
"Well, perhaps my sisters and I can conjure up a way for you to return. But for the moment, let's just get some rest shall we, we all have had a very hard twenty-four hour day." Said Phoebe.  
Phoebe was at a lost, unsure of how to make a way for her little friend to go home. In truth though Phoebe was sure that there was no way for Lily to leave without written spells from her very own mother and Phoebe always wanted a daughter and she thought Lily would be the most perfect daughter she could have.  
Lily nodded and changed into her nightdress and slipped into bed, and Phoebe followed and finally laid down herself in her own bed after turning off the bedroom lamp.  
In the early morning Phoebe woke up, after a dream about the time she was on the vision quest and saw into the future with her nephews being older and herself being pregnant. Phoebe laid in bed thinking to herself before looking over towards the sleeping Lily.  
"Maybe she is from the future like Chris was." Phoebe muttered to herself before sitting up, "Can't be. But perhaps it was destiny for her to come to San Francisco."  
Unable to fall back to sleep Phoebe yawned and walked out of her bedroom and up to the attic after glancing around she took the Halliwell Book of Shadows and a small wooden box of lead and colored pencils, calligraphy pens and an ink pot. 


	12. Chapter 12

After coming back to her bedroom and turning on her bedside lamp, Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows to unused two side by side pages. Knowing that her small friend Lily Winter was in San Francisco for a possible reason, Phoebe worked in some information about her into the Book of Shadows.  
The first free page she used for a portrait of Lily in which she drew herself in detail and on the connecting page and on the top of the page she used her calligraphy pens and ink to write in "Lily Winter" in purple ink and fancy writing. Underneath Lily's her name she wrote a large explanation from a normal every day black pen.  
The Essence is a neutral force of pure magical energy. It can either be good or evil, depending on which side it is embodied and born to. It can be looked upon as a universal key of control. (The Essence is somewhat like the Nexus)  
Lily Winter - Embodiment of "The Essence"  
A Magical being of both Good and Evil.  
A Child of both demon and royal dragon witch heritage. A little girl, no older than seven years of age. Lily Winter came to Earth by a portal, which was caused by a comet; she was confused and lost, only wanting to return back from whence she came. The Old Kingdom of medieval stature. Around her neck she wore a circular gold medallion on a chain which looked identical to the crest on her back. She also had tattoo-like markings of a thorn branch on both of her ankles. But that wasn't the only markings she had, she also had a family crest of a dragon on her left shoulder blade.  
When the Charmed Ones first met Lily, she was thought to be Barbas, The Demon of Fear's Child but was later realised not to be.  
Not only that Lily was a half demon half dragon witch; Lily was cursed with vampirism until the Charmed Ones vanquished that side without killing Lily.  
Lily Winter's known powers: Freeze Time, Transportation by swaddling white orbs, Electricity charged energy balls and Telekinesis  
Because Lily's spirit is a universal spirit there is a large possibly that once Lily dies the spirit will linger within San Francisco until chosen to be seeded into a body of either good or evil or both.  
Lily's Dragon Medallion is a magical object, which held the visual history of Lily and the Old Kingdom.  
The Story of Lily Winter:  
It all started during the 1300's when dragon spirit elders bestowed a gift to their ancestral daughter who is not only a queen but also witch with dragon ancestral blood within her. The gift was a daughter to be born on a magical night and was the prophecy child, a powerful being who will bring the downfall of all evil within the Old Kingdom.  
Within the Old Kingdom the sky was magical, and the moon was not at all big and round but shattered into bits and pieces millions years ago.  
The Old Kingdom was meant to be good for all time being guided by the dragon elders and noble family, and all dragon elders and royals had indeed one way of identifying each other and that was with the dragon medallion and the family dragon crest upon the bearer's back.  
The child was indeed a beautiful child but was cursed with the blood of her demon lord father who recked havoc on the old kingdom, her father wanted her dead because she was the only one stopping him from gaining the old kingdom from her dragon witch mother. The child was both good and evil but must choose only one and conquer and defeat evil in the Old Kingdom.  
The child's father wanted so much to get rid of her and so devised a master plan to send her away through a magical portal across the universe and erase her memory, never to return.  
After giving her hand a rest from writing so much, she glanced up towards the still sleeping Lily and smiled but then noticed the time that was almost 6:30am. Considering it was Sunday morning she decided not yet to try and get back to sleep for a little while longer. On the connecting pages Phoebe wrote about Lily's father Ethan.  
Again with a calligraphy pen Phoebe wrote in on top of the connecting page. Beside a newly drawn picture of Ethan.  
Ethan Winter  
A demon is seeming to be more powerful than the Source himself.  
A powerful and ruthless high level demon of another world whose only desire was to bring the Old Kingdom down to destruction. But knowing that his daughter Lily Winter was a bearer of the prophecy of which would stop him, Ethan sent his daughter into slavery but then she had come back so he sent her millions of galaxies away from the Old Kingdom to Earth, with no memory.  
Ethan ensured that Lily would become angry and channel Lily's demonic power to help him destroy the old kingdom but she do not want that to happen and neither did her mother, Calera.  
Because Lily's power was so strong that getting rid of her would won't work, he needed to kill her to reign in the Old Kingdom.  
So one step ahead of Ethan the Charmed Ones created the potion, which was told within Lily's own Book of Shadows and the vanquishing spell. At first the spell did not work as it was too weak and so a power of four was needed to vanquish the demon. The Charmed Ones summoned the first sister Prue from the dead.  
Ethan's Summoning Spell  
Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light.  
Be he far or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Ethan here.  
Ethan's Vanquishing Spell  
Evil hiding in plain sight.  
I use this spell with all my might,  
Stop you're changing from and shape,  
This vanquish now seals your fate.  
Prue Halliwell Summoning Spell  
Hear these words.  
Hear my cry, spirit from the other side.  
Blood of our blood, Prue Halliwell,  
Come to us, we summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide.  
To Make A Power of Four  
The Power of Four: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here.  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the Ancient Power.  
Bring your powers to we sisters four!  
Make us all Charmed once more.  
Once again Phoebe had a sore tired hand and then she, herself began to get tired again and so she closed the Book of Shadows and placed the pens and pencils back into the box. After turning off her bedside lamp and settled back down to sleep again, even though she knew that she would only get an hours sleep.

The next two weeks ran by steadily virtually demon free since the Charmed Ones had vanquished the powerful demon lord Ethan, but still they still were not so sure enough that he will not come back to put Lily in danger once more. Well not at least the Charmed Ones know now how to vanquish the demon again if he should ever rise from death once more.  
Lily slowly overcame her sadness about not returning home; growing more attached to Phoebe and her sister's kindness. Leo was also learning the fact that Phoebe was also growing attached to Lily as a sort of motherly figure and also knew that without the influence of her evil father that Lily would not be so evil herself as she really never wanted to be evil. Even still could be since Lily is a being of evil and good, so he decided to let Lily's and Phoebe's relationship grow further and see where the Halliwell family ends up.  
The two weeks that were perfectly free of demonic influence Lily spent getting to know her future cousins Wyatt and Chris, at first Wyatt resented Lily having felt an evil aura around her of when she was half vampire. Lily loved the baby Chris, hugging and kissing him like a big sister would, but never hurting him like a demon would have, after watching the connections between Lily and Chris. Wyatt began to feel convinced that she was not so evil and never lifted his force field protector on her. And even though Lily was half demon half witch the Halliwell family knew she would never want to use her powers for evil as she would never want to hurt anyone.  
During those weeks connections grew further between the new household member Lily and the Halliwell family, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Chris and Wyatt. The connection grew powerful even more between Phoebe and Lily just like the love connection between the half demon Cole and Phoebe.  
Still Phoebe vowed that she would find a way for Lily to return to the Old Kingdom but after looking through the Book of Shadows over and over again and searching through the Magic School's vast library Phoebe and her sisters found nothing at all. 


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe came quickly to the realisation that there was no way for Lily to return to the Old Kingdom. During the following night of her realisation Phoebe fell into a dream vision and she saw herself in the galaxies away Old Kingdom and in the grand hall of the royal castle. Outside of the windows she could see birds flying by the stained windows and then she had a glance around the magnificent grand hall and there within the throne sat the Queen Calera Winter. Lily's mother was dressed in a beautiful white and gold silk dress and a beautiful diamond and gold metal crown placed delicately upon her brown curly hair.  
"Dear Phoebe of the New World. In the words of the Old Kingdom's followers we thank you and the Charmed Ones for saving our Kingdom from the evil that the demon lord Ethan has placed upon us and our daughter Lily. Now that we realise that there is no possible way that my Lily can now return to my arms. I wish that you can take  
care of her and love her like I would, for I can not conjure a portal so she could return. Please love her like a mother would and teach her in the ways of good magic, I wish not for evil of her past to torment her." The Queen explained trying to hold back her tears of losing her daughter, but of course she knew that she will be loved.  
Then the dream vision ended, Phoebe woke up to the rise of the morning sun and Lily having already been awake for some time now she was playing downstairs in the sun room with Wyatt and Chris.  
Phoebe felt at a terrible confusion as she did not know how she could explain to Lily that there is no way for Lily to leave and return to the Old Kingdom and so after talking to her sisters and Leo she gathered up the courage to talk to Lily.  
"Good Morning Lily." Phoebe said sitting down on the floor next to Lily who was drawing on a sketchpad with coloured pencils. The picture that she was drawing was almost like how an adult would draw their art, and it was a portrait of the Halliwell family and there within the portrait Lily had drawn herself. Deep within her mind Lily already knew that she could never see her beloved mother again, but still dreaded the thought of having to be told.  
"Good Morning Phoebe." Replied Lily, looking down at the portrait.  
"What a pretty picture you have" Phoebe sighed lightly before taking the sketchpad and pencils away from Lily.  
"Thankyou." said Lily.  
"There is something that I must tell you" said Phoebe.  
Then the moment came when Lily felt a large lump stuck at the back of her throat with sadness, it was then she knew what Phoebe would say, without a tone to her voice Lily spoke calmly, "It okay, Phoebe. I already know what you are about say. I can't return home, I can never see my mother again"  
Phoebe nodded, "I am so sorry Lily, but to tell you the truth I also knew deep down even before we started to search for information about universal travel. Now I want you to know about the dream I had last night, I had a vision about your mother and she was talking to me, she also knew of your fathers doings and she knew that you couldn't return to her even though she wanted you so much. She told me she will always be with you in spirit and she also told me to take care of you and love you like your mother does, she wants me to be your mother. But I must know would you want me to be your new mother?"  
Leo, Piper and Paige looked at the conversation from one of the connecting rooms from the sun room, of course they did not mind the new fact that Phoebe planned to adopt Lily into the family permanently, in fact they all became to love her.  
Tears fell down Lily's cheeks and nodded understanding perfectly to what Phoebe was telling her. After wiping her tears away she looks over towards the sketchpad with her portrait of the Halliwell family with her own self-being within. Lily smiled lightly before looking back up to Phoebe and nodded hugging into Phoebe, "Yes I would."  
Deep within her mind, Phoebe thought that it was her destiny now to become a mother and here is the proof. Phoebe smiled and took Lily into her arms and standing up facing towards Paige, Piper and Leo, "Lily has accepted to be my daughter, we shall go to the adoption agency today"  
"we are going to have a niece." said Paige happily.  
"We are very happy for you both." said Leo and Piper smiling  
"You honestly do not mind that Lily will be a part of our family?" Asked Phoebe.  
"Of course not, but now that the family was grown so big for our small bedroom home. I think we are going to have to convert a part of the attic to be a children's nursery." Said Leo.  
"What?" asked Piper somewhat annoyed of the idea.  
"Yeah, well. Lily is not always going to be able to stay and live within Phoebe's bedroom." Said Leo, "Don't worry, all we need to do is buy perhaps a truckload of wood, paint and make the children's bedroom homely in the attic for Chris, Wyatt and Lily to sleep in. Since that they are young they don't really need their own bedrooms and the remainder of the attic is just going to have to be sorted out and kind of separated into second room, which we will call the spell room. Since that I am a household handyman I could do what needs to be done in three days." explain Leo.  
"No way, I want the attic the way it is meant to be" said Piper.  
"Besides that there still are a lot of demon attacks that happen in the attic, it would be too dangerous for the children to sleep beside the so called spell room in the attic" Paige said.  
"Well I could always convert my bedroom closet into Lily's bedroom, like you did for Wyatt and Chris's nursery?" asked Phoebe  
"Sure why not." said Piper and Leo nodded.  
"Okay well, today I can pack up my closet and move everything into the attic while we repaint it and rearrange the closet in such a way where Lily's bed and bedroom furniture can fit, and we can add a window to add sunlight" Said Phoebe  
And so over the next twenty-four hours Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Lily worked diligently on packing the closet up in storage boxes, moving the storage boxes up into the attic.  
Now for the first time in a long while the closet was completely bare with nothing inside it. Leo had time to purchase all the equipment he needed in the same day of the renovation. Leo and the sisters worked on the bedroom choosing the colours in which they wanted to repaint the walls with and moving all the furniture back inside the new little girl's bedroom.  
Everything within Lily new bedroom, the bed, the wardrobe, the tallboy was placed in the room in a way it was comfortable and spacious, and now it was very homely.  
The sisters and Leo was very thankful that not so much of anything went wrong not even a demon did attack in the renovation period.  
During the last few hours of the renovation, Phoebe and Lily went to the adoption agency and successfully received the papers to say that Lily was officially the daughter of Miss Phoebe Halliwell and Lily was now Miss Lily Halliwell. Now both mother and daughter were very delighted. In the homecoming after the adoption took place a welcoming party awaited and Lily was shown to her new bedroom which was connected directly to Phoebe's bedroom.  
"So Lily what do you think of you new home and bedroom?" Asked Phoebe.  
"I love it. Thankyou so much for adopting me into the family." Said Lily.  
"There is only thing that you must know and go by while you live within our family. We are good witches and we will help you to become a good person." Said Piper  
Lily nodded and smiled, "Of course, and I do not wish to be evil, I know too well how bad it feels to be bad. I don't want to be bad."  
"Well help you become fully good and never use the evil within you we will tutor you in the ways of good magic and will enrol you into the Magic School were you can learn magic and make good friends. You can go on Monday to Magic School, would you like that?" Said Phoebe.  
"Yes Phoebe." Replied Lily  
"Oh sweetie, if you want to you can call me mom." Said Phoebe.  
"Okay Mom," smiled Lily "I am Lily Halliwell and proud!"  
Phoebe smiled, "Yes, you are, and I am proud to have you as my daughter. All along I thought it was destiny for you to be my daughter"  
"Really?" Asked Lily  
Phoebe nodded, "Yes; well in February 2004 I was sent into a vision quest, before you arrived here and I had a vision where I saw older versions of Wyatt and Chris and I was pregnant with a baby girl. So she mustn't have been you."  
"You know you can still have her you know, maybe she would become my sister?" said Lily  
"Yes, but it was strange though I never saw another little girl in my vision quest, just Wyatt and Chris and myself pregnant" said Phoebe  
"Well you know the future can always change in a blink of an eye from what you see in premonitions. Like when Prue, Piper and yourself traveled to the year 2009 and Piper was the mother of a little girl who's name was Melinda and then Piper had Wyatt and Chris. Sons." explained Paige  
"She was a beautiful little girl, but then I am also blessed that I have two sons" smiled Piper, glancing towards her sons, before looking at her wristwatch and checked the time saying 12:30am. "Oh! its late, we have better get the children to bed." Said Piper  
By 12:50am on Friday night the children had finally settled down to bed and slept peacefully and Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo were soon to go to bed as well. 


End file.
